Cate Blanchett
Catherine Élise "Cate" Blanchett AC (b. May 14, 1969) is an Academy Award and Golden Globe winning Australian actress and theatre director. She played Irina Spalko in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Blanchett came to international success in the 1998 film Elizabeth, directed by Shekhar Kapur, for which she won the BAFTA Award for Best Actress, the Golden Globe Award, and earned her first Academy Award for Best Actress nomination. Her portrayal of Katharine Hepburn in Martin Scorsese's 2004 film The Aviator brought her critical acclaim and many accolades, including the Academy Award for Best Actress in a Supporting Role, making her the only actor to win an Oscar for portraying another Oscar-winning actor. In 2013, she starred as Jeanette "Jasmine" Francis in Woody Allen 's Blue Jasmine, for which she won numerous accolades including the Academy Award for Best Actress. She is one of only six actresses to win Academy Awards in both leading and supporting acting categories, and the only Australian to win two acting Oscars. A six-time Oscar nominee, she has also received nominations for Notes on a Scandal (2006), Elizabeth: The Golden Age (2007) and I'm Not There (2007).. She also is well known for playing the elfin queen Galadriel in the Lord of the Rings Trilogy ''and ''The Hobbit Trilogy ''and her other notable films include ''The Talented Mr. Ripley (1999), Babel (2006), The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008), How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014), Cinderella (2015), and Carol (2015). In a 2007 interview, Cate Blanchett was asked what her favorite Indiana Jones film was. She replied, "I have a soft spot for the first one because I adore Karen Allen. This one is a big bar of chocolate and you want to eat the whole thing. I'm really looking forward to this slotting into the boxed set."Cate Blanchett Calls 'Indiana Jones And The Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull' A 'Big Bar Of Chocolate' - Music, Celebrity, Artist News | MTV.com Early life Blanchett was born on 14 May 1969 in the Melbourne suburb of Ivanhoe . She is the middle of three children. Her mother, June (née Gamble) was an Australian property developer and teacher, and her father, Robert DeWitt Blanchett, Jr., a Texas native, was a United States Navy petty officer who later worked as an advertising executive. The two met while Blanchett's father's ship broke down in Melbourne. When Blanchett was ten, her father died of a heart attack, leaving her mother to raise the family on her own. Blanchett's ancestry includes English, some Scottish, and remote French. Personal life Blanchett has been married to her screenwriter and playwright husband Andrew Upton since 1997. They have four children together, biological sons Dashiell John Upton (b. 2001), Roman Robert Upton (b. 2004), Ignatius Martin Upton (b. 2008) and daughter Edith Vivian Patricia Upton whose adoption was finalized in 2015. After making Brighton, England their main family home for nearly 10 years, she and her husband returned to their native Australia in 2006. In November 2006, Blanchett attributed this move to desires to select a permanent home for her children, to be closer to her family, and to have a sense of belonging to the Australian theatrical community. She and her family lived in the Sydney suburb of Hunters Hill. Their Hunters Hill residence underwent extensive renovations in 2007 to be made more eco-friendly. Following the sale of their property there in late 2015, Blanchett and Upton purchased a house in Crowborough, East Sussex, England in early 2016. Notes and references External links *Official site * * *3D Timeline of Cate Blanchett at Kronomy Category:Cast